


Тысячу лет спустя

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), mara333



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333





	Тысячу лет спустя

Рут запрокинула голову, не давая слезам пролиться, и улыбнулась высокому небу над собой.

— Знаешь, она не всегда просто говорит, что делать. Иногда она шепчет. Тихо, как звук легкого ветерка, но так, что ни слова не пропустишь. Говорит, что все мы — просто информация, нули и единицы, только в другом виде. И когда-нибудь нас таких не станет. Но будем другие мы: не как тела из плоти и крови, а в другом виде. И тогда места хватит на всех. На всех, понимаешь! Можно будет вернуть кого угодно, и этот человек уже никогда не умрет.

Рут провела ладонью по мраморной плите.

— Когда-нибудь. Тысячу лет спустя.


End file.
